


Always let your conscience be your guide

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ghost Company are impressed, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Lightsaber Duel (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan is a skilled fighter, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: 'It had been a long nine months of fighting. Cody’s current predicament counted as the worst however. Ghost Company and the 501st’s Torrent Company had been on a joint mission. When they were ambushed by General Grievous and captured. The cyborg only keeping them alive so he could draw Generals Jinn and Skywalker and Commander Kenobi to him. Cody kept his outward appearance calm, to help his brothers remain calm. But on the inside, he was seething. Hating to be used as bait for a trap designed to kill three Jedi, two of whom he considered good friends.'
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	Always let your conscience be your guide

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is still set in 22 BBY, so Obi-Wan is 22 years old.

It had been a long nine months of fighting. Cody’s current predicament counted as the worst however. Ghost Company and the 501st’s Torrent Company had been on a joint mission. When they were ambushed by General Grievous and captured. The cyborg only keeping them alive so he could draw Generals Jinn and Skywalker and Commander Kenobi to him. Cody kept his outward appearance calm, to help his brothers remain calm. But on the inside, he was seething. Hating to be used as bait for a trap designed to kill three Jedi, two of whom he considered good friends.

He cast his gaze over the droids that stood in a circle around he and his brothers, their own blasters tossed carelessly in a pile. To keep himself distracted Cody assessed the area they were being kept in. They were in a short gorge, not too dissimilar to the area the Twi’lek prisoners on Ryloth were kept in. Unlike Ryloth, however, there was no secret tunnel entrance that led into the area they were being kept in. The gorge walls kept them surrounded, meaning there was only one way in and one way out. At least for himself and his brothers, as he looked up, he caught the flash of movement on the top of the gorge. Meaning some di’kut Jedi was going to jump down into the middle of the gorge. He tapped on his arm, the hand signal for ‘get ready’. Rex and the brothers around him all nodded once, and then passed the message along, causing Cody to smirk. Grievous and his droids had no idea their prisoners were prepared for the oncoming rescue.

Watching as Grievous paced backwards and forwards at the entrance of the rounded-out gorge, his snarling and hacking coughs covering the distance between them. Cody chuckled to himself as the cyborg loudly complained about how long it was taking the Jedi to fall into his trap. Telling Cody all he needed to know, the Jedi knew _exactly_ what Grievous was doing and trying to achieve. So, he sat back prepared to go for the blasters when needed, but more than happy to sit back and watch as the Jedi made a fool out of Grievous once again.

Speaking of which. A loud explosion close to the entrance to the gorge, caused the ground to shake and pieces of rock to tumble down and hit Grievous on the head. While Grievous and the droids were looking at the entrance, preparing to defend the entrance, a distraction Cody knew to be courtesy of the 212th and 501st who were fortunate enough not to be captured. Three figures jumped over the edge of the gorge and landed on silent feet behind Grievous and the droids. The Ghost and Torrent men all whispering cheers to themselves, as they took in the serious looks on the three Jedi, Cody watched as Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid swung as he half-turned towards the pile of blasters, and using the Force, picked up the blasters and flung them into the capable hands of the men.

Gearshift hefted his blaster and grinned manically at Cody, “here we go sir!”

As one, all on silent feet, the men of Ghost and Torrent got to their feet, pulling their helmets on and raising their blasters. The three Jedi activated their lightsabers, the sharp humming noise capturing the attention of the battle droids. A group of droids, closest to the Jedi, turned and one of them mournfully complained, “oh no.”

Grievous spun around on his feet, his eyes almost bulging out of his head at the sight in front of him. He then looked around him at the droids who were just stood there, staring at the Jedi in dismay. “Well, what are you _waiting for?!_ ” he exploded in that hacking voice of his.

The resulting “roger, roger” was the most unenthusiastic use of that phrase Cody had ever heard. The battle droids began marching forward in a line, Grievous the coward standing behind them. However, his force was divided when the rest of the 212th and 501st came storming through the entrance of the gorge. Grievous’ enraged shout would be a fond memory Cody would always look back on with joy. As half the droids turned to face the rest of his brothers, Cody and the others who had been captured started to run forward and back up their brothers and Jedi.

Generals Jinn and Skywalker both leaped forward and started to fight Grievous, while Obi-Wan remained in his spot and began deflecting blaster shots and redirecting them towards the droids. Once he was close enough to his Commander, Obi-Wan turned and grinned at him, causing Cody’s stomach to swoop. He ignored the feeling and instead nodded at Obi-Wan, “nice to see you sir.”

“We just thought we would come and give you a hand,” smirked Obi-Wan. Cody internally impressed when his Commander used the Force to crush two droids.

“ _Oh Force!_ That was _awesome_ Commander Kenobi!” called Meteor, who was standing a couple of feet away from them.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “thank you Meteor.” He then nodded at Cody and leaped into the air, somersaulting before landing directly in front of five droids. Not giving the droids chance to react, he swung his blue lightsaber blade through the air, cutting the five droids down and then immediately turning on his feet to redirect blaster shots into a mass of droids.

“Now that is impressive,” commented Rex as he came to crouch beside Cody, the both of them firing into the group of droids. All Cody could do was nod. He had considered Obi-Wan a good friend for months now, but he didn’t understand what was happening to him every time he looked at Obi-Wan. When the Jedi Commander would smile at him, his stomach would swoop. Whenever Obi-Wan was in danger, his chest would feel tight and if his fingers brushed against Obi-Wan’s when they passed cups of tea between them, his skin would tingle. He had thought about asking Rex, but decided against it. Part of him realising what he was feeling was for him and Obi-Wan alone. Whatever it was.

Cody’s attention was drawn back to his Jedi Commander, but not because he was impressed with some stunt the Jedi had pulled. It was in concern, because Obi-Wan had jerked forward and started running and leaping over droids because, as Cody followed his line of sight, Grievous had knocked General Jinn to the floor and his four lightsabers were raised menacingly above him. General Skywalker was assisting the men at the entrance, his back to what was happening. And all Cody could do was watch as Obi-Wan used the Force to push his Master out of the way of the oncoming lightsabers.

General Jinn skidded across the ground, kicking up dust as he turned to look in shock as he realised, he had been pushed a good fifteen feet away from Grievous and to the edge of the fight.

Before Grievous could turn and face General Jinn again. Obi-Wan leapt into his path, a ferocious glare on his face, lightsaber raised in an attack position. Cody noticed a swarm of droids turning to face Obi-Wan, whose focus was solely on Grievous. “Cover the Commander!” ordered Cody. In an instant his brothers turned on the droids, cutting them down quickly.

Grievous cackled at Obi-Wan and began to slowly step towards him, Obi-Wan just stepped to his left, causing he and Grievous to circle each other. The four lightsabers in the cyborg’s metal claw-like-hands began to circle in the air. Causing the usually comforting noise of humming lightsabers to cause a sharp sound that grated on Cody’s ears. Grievous nodded mockingly at Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid, and stopped circling the green lightsaber in his upper right hand. “This lightsaber belonged to a Padawan, like you. Perhaps you knew them.”

Cody gritted his teeth in a snarl he directed at the cyborg, because he knew the answer to Grievous’ statement. Last month Grievous had killed a Padawan, someone Obi-Wan had known and mourned. Leading to the men of the 212th and especially Ghost Company to declare that they would help bring Grievous down, by any means necessary.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, his expression just hardened as he twirled his lightsaber in his hand. General Jinn had gotten to his feet and before he could try and help Obi-Wan, there were battle droids in his way. Droids the General began cutting down as quickly as he could to try and reach his Padawan.

“Perhaps I will add your lightsaber to my collection,” cackled Grievous, hunching forward and mockingly twirling the Padawan’s lightsaber in his hand.

“Over my dead body _cyborg!_ ” snarled Blackeye, as he fired continuous shots at Grievous’ back, his armour-clad body marching towards the cyborg. His face was not visible beneath his 212th gold and white helmet, only distinctive by the black circle painted around his right eye, but his posture screamed anger. Wooley and Boil joining him, furious yells emitting from beneath their helmets. Waxer, Longshot, Gearshift, Flycatcher and Meteor began leading a charge against the remaining droids, Cody joined them knowing the only way to help Obi-Wan was to stop the droids preventing Generals Jinn and Skywalkers from helping Obi-Wan.

In the same breath, Obi-Wan lunged forward, using the distraction, and swung his lightsaber at Grievous. Cody cursed as the cyborg blocked the swing, the men having to stop firing at Grievous in case they shot Obi-Wan. The four lightsabers came hurtling down towards Obi-Wan’s head, the Padawan swung his body around, dodging to his left, while using his lightsaber to block any of Grievous’ lightsabers from scorching his back.

Cody had to look away from the duel as he dodged a blaster shot and fired back into the remaining droids. However, his attention was dragged back to the duel when he heard a crack and a pain-filled yell. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he turned his head and was horrified to find Obi-Wan lying on the ground, one of Grievous’ metal legs pushing down on Obi-Wan’s left leg, a leg that was clearly broken going by the angle of it. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber had rolled away from his hand, leaving him unprotected. Without thinking Cody surged towards the two, ignoring Rex’s surprised shout. Just as he reached out towards Obi-Wan, willing himself to run faster as one of Grievous’ lightsabers descended downwards towards Obi-Wan’s head.

General Jinn was suddenly stood over Obi-Wan a determined frown on his face as his emerald lightsaber stopped Grievous from killing Obi-Wan. In the next breath General Skywalker was stood behind Grievous raising his own blue lightsaber. The two Jedi forced Grievous back and away from Obi-Wan, allowing Cody to drop down beside Obi-Wan’s prone form, noticing the pained grimace on his face as his eyes were clenched shut.

As he rested his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, his Commander peeled his eyes open and looked up at Cody in surprise. Sensing Obi-Wan’s confusion, Cody leaned closer to be heard over the furious sounds of a lightsaber fight. “The Generals are taking care of Grievous.” Obi-Wan nodded once, sharply, his left hand reaching down to cover his leg.

Patch suddenly appeared on Obi-Wan’s other side and gently tugged Obi-Wan’s hand away from his broken leg. “And we will take care of you,” commented Patch lightly as he smiled reassuringly at Obi-Wan. The downed Jedi tried to smile up at Patch, but his smile was nothing more than a pained grimace. As Patch began splinting Obi-Wan’s leg, the supplies of bacta casts back on the Negotiator, Obi-Wan’s breath caught as he groaned in pain.

In an attempt to distract Obi-Wan, Cody picked up the Jedi’s lightsaber and pushed it into Obi-Wan’s right hand, closing the Jedi’s fingers around the hilt. Obi-Wan flickered his eyes open at Cody and nodded his thanks. As Patch worked on Obi-Wan’s leg, the Padawan groaned and winced in pain. In a fit of desperation to help, Cody began to run his gloved fingers through his Commander’s copper hair and over his Padawan braid. Obi-Wan’s shoulders loosened and Patch directed a thankful smile at him.

He looked up to discover Ghost Company hovering anxiously close by, each of their gazes trained on their Jedi Commander. Cody turned towards the two Generals when he heard a shout of annoyance from General Skywalker. It appeared Grievous had escaped, but thankfully the two Generals were unharmed. He looked back down at his Commander when he felt Obi-Wan shift and try to sit up. Gently pushing the injured Jedi back down, he squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. “Grievous got away, but the two Generals are unharmed.”

“Oh, thank the Force,” sighed Obi-Wan in relief, his eyes slipping closed. Patch then pushed a hypo spray into Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Painkiller and it should hopefully knock him out while we transport him back to the Negotiator,” stated Patch. The medic then waved forward some of Ghost Company, Waxer’s platoon getting close first. Waxer set out a stretcher beside Obi-Wan, and then Cody, Patch, Waxer, Boil, Blackeye and Longshot then all carefully lifted Obi-Wan onto the stretcher, Patch then directing the stretcher to begin hovering.

The two Generals quickly ran up to the stretcher, Cody heard them speaking to Patch but he couldn’t focus on their words. Too busy looking at Obi-Wan’s unconscious face. When he recalled his terror at seeing Grievous about to kill the Jedi, it was with sudden clarity that he realised he was in love with Obi-Wan, _that_ was the cause for all of his weird feelings. While it was good to know what had been the cause of his feelings, he knew he could never act on them. Obi-Wan was a Jedi, and therefore, not allowed attachments.

* * *

Cody’s sombre realisation was turned on its head when he came to check on Obi-Wan in the Medbay. He came to stand beside Obi-Wan’s bed, noticing the bacta cast encasing the Jedi’s leg, some of Waxer’s platoon already sat on various chairs around the Jedi’s medical bed. He then noticed Obi-Wan was talking to someone on his commlink.

“Yes Garen, I am _fine_. You can stop your fretting and go and kiss your girlfriend,” stated Obi-Wan, before he ended the call and looked up to see the confused faces around him.

“Sir…I thought Jedi were not allowed to be in relationships,” stated Meteor in utter confusion. The others mumbling similar sentences.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. “A common misconception in the galaxy, we are not allowed attachment, which is putting one being above all in the galaxy. If you would let thousands of innocents die to save that one person. _That_ is what is not allowed.” Seeing the nods of the men, Obi-Wan smiled and continued. All the while Cody’s heart was beginning to pound at the Jedi’s words. “Jedi are allowed to be in relationships, they can even get married. However, adult aged Padawans are not allowed to be married until they are Knighted. It is expected that a Jedi’s first vow should be to the Order, then they are free to marry, as long as they do not put their spouse before all other beings.”

The men began questioning Obi-Wan further about the Jedi Code, realising they had misunderstood certain aspects of it. Cody was not listening. His heart was pounding and his thoughts were swirling. He _could_ tell Obi-Wan about his feelings and it was _allowed_. If he confessed his feelings, he would not need to worry about making Obi-Wan choose between Cody or his Code. It was _allowed_. However, just because Obi-Wan could be in a relationship, it did not mean that he returned Cody’s feelings. So, Cody resolved himself to waiting for any indication that Obi-Wan shared his feelings. Even if he never did, Cody would be more than happy to keep Obi-Wan in his life as a friend. Having Obi-Wan in his life was far better than losing him completely.

**Author's Note:**

> The comparison of the gorge to the one Cody mentioned about the Twi'lek prisoners on Ryloth is based on episode 1x20 (innocents of Ryloth) of the Clone Wars.


End file.
